


Ask Your Questions

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Flung Out Into Space [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: A series of one shots of Therese asking Carol questions; and of Carol honesty answering them. They have been living together in the Madison Ave apartment for over a year.





	Ask Your Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting over at FFN under the pen name: Kismet R.T. Realtin

“You have questions to ask Therese; so ask them darling.” Carol gently brushed aside some of Therese's short brown hair from her face. Her eyes glued to the side of her lover's face.

 

Therese remained silent. Her chest rose easily with her breathing.

 

Carol leaned forward and just left her lips just inches from the younger woman's skin. “Darling don't be afraid. I will answer any and all of your questions.” She heard the slight hitch to Therese's breath. Her right hand rose from Therese's waist; to up to the other side of her lover's face. She rested her hand against the smooth warm skin. Gently turning the younger woman's face so that her brown eyes met hers. “Don't be afraid my Angel.” She breathed.

 

Therese silently weighed Carol's words. Allowing the weight to enter her soul; and her mind. Weighing them against before. Weighing them as she should have weighed them from the very beginning.

 

Carol waited quietly for Therese to finally trust her.

 

“Do you think that I'm more clingy now then I was before?” Therese's quiet voice spoke.

 

“No.” Carol whispered. “No darling you are not.” She knew that she needed more words with Abby once more.

 

“Abby didn't talk to me again.” Therese spoke in a knowing voice. “I know Abby has the best in mind with you and with me.” She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. “It's just ...” She couldn't go on. Her eyes lowered.

 

“Angel?” Carol husked out. She wanted to wrap her arms around her love and never let go. But she knew that Therese wasn't ready for the physical comfort yet. She was relieved that Therese allowed her to be this close to her still. “Are you worried about Rindy?”

 

Therese eyes lifted. “Rindy understands my love for you. Your love for me.” She softly smiled. She took a deep breathe. “I ran into my mother.”

 

Carol's heart skipped a beat. “Where? When?” She thought back to when she first fully realized how withdrawn Therese had been. “I'm sorry that I've just began noticing Therese. If I wasn't so busy at the store and Rindy … then I would have realized that something was going on that much sooner.”

 

“Hey; I wasn't ready to deal with it.” Therese's hand rose to trace Carol's cheekbone. “I'm ready now. Okay.” She whispered.

 

“Okay.” Carol whispered back.

 

“I was taking pictures for an assignment; I honesty have forgotten which one it was.” Therese continued. “When I saw her. She was walking within my view point; and I knew that the Times didn't want a busy picture; so I lowered the camera waiting for her to walk by; when she suddenly turned her face and stared right at me. I knew whom she was right away; even through I hadn't seen her since I was very young.” Therese's eyes lowered, “She knew me on sight; but within a second after the knowledge her eyes just went dead.”

 

Carol planned on tracking the woman down; and she was going to throttle her. How dare she treat her beloved Angel like this!

 

“She said that I was a very clingy child.” Therese's eyes lifted to meet those of Carol. “She said that I was too clingy and that's why she gave me up.” Tears sparkled in her eyes.

 

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese and pulled her into herself. Resting her head on top of Therese's head. “You are _not_ clingy Therese. You are a human being whom wants human warmth; and comfort. Just like most human beings.”

 

Therese snuggles closer into her soulmate. Her eyes closed as she silently shed her tears against Carol's neck.

 


End file.
